(SOUL EATER:EPISODE:2 A NOTE FOR DAMON- KILLER MAKA?)
by Onyxessence
Summary: Thinking they were alone when the two women were murdered the night before, A witness blames Maka and Damon for the deaths of the women. Damon tries to stop his mom from finding out he was at the scene of the crime, but will his attempts be a success?


\- The Next Day -

(Dreamstate)

[My name's Maka. That was a brave thing you did.. (Woman Screaming)]

I opened my eyes in shock and looked around the room, to hear my mom walking around the apartment. Cleaning various things, listening to music while dancing.

 _"Maka.."_ I said under my breath, holding a pillow over my face.

"Maka?.. Who's that?" My mom said poking her head in my room inspecting it.

"Mom! Get out of my room." I said throwing the pillow at the door as it slammed shut.

"I want you to be up before 12 today." My mom said through the door.

"But, mom." I said throwing the blankets over my head.

"I need you to help suzie later, while I run some errands." She continued as her voice traveled through the wall.

"It's the summer, I should be sleeping!" I scoffed burying my face into my bed.

"That's no excuse for being lazy, you should be doing the chores around the house."

I sat up and stretched, yawned and messed up my hair walking to the bathroom.

"Do you want eggs or bacon?" She said as I was brushing my teeth.

"How about both?" I said spitting out the tooth paste and jumping into and out of the shower.

"And where were you last night? Not doing any of that terrible graffiti I see you doing in your notebooks I hope.." She said dissapointed.

"No, of course not! Why would make that assumption?"

I said shoving my markers under my bed.

 _"I just don't want to lose you like I did your father."_ She whimpered.

Holding me, sobbing and brushing my hair.

"Mom, please!" I said pushing her away from me and dusting myself off.

"Can't we just have a normal morning without you mentioning him." I said walking towards the table.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I miss him so much.." She said with the back of her hand on her forehead.

I sat and watched as she broke down in the hallway while rolling my eyes.

"Why don't we see what's on?" I said flipping through the channels.

"I heard there was going to be a new episode of _'Ghost in Space'_ on sometime today!" She said instantly getting up and looking at the television.

"You mean _Space Ghost._ " I said as I passed her the remote.

"Yeah, whatever." She said squinting to make out the words on the screen.

I thought there was food? I questioned her.

"One second.." She said with her finger in the air, tapping the remote.

"Food! Food! Food!" I said banging my fork and knife on the table.

"Damon!" My mom hissed.

"Don't act like an animal in the house." She said putting my plate on the table and turning the channel to the news.

 _"And we're back! With more news on the following story where a woman was found laying dead in the gutter, in the north west of the city lastnight.. We're not going to be giving out all the details yet, but Janet is near the scene with the witness bringing us more."_

The Anchorwoman said to the camera as my mom stared in shock.

"That's only a few blocks away from here." She gasped holding her mouth.

They wouldn't blame me.. I thought to myself, nervously eating my food.

The reporter looked at the camera and said. _"Yes! I'm here with Lisa Parker, an elderly woman who hosts several gardening club meetings in her home behind me."_ The reporter said pointing to the house.

..No, why would they..? I thought to myself, shaking my head laughing.

 _"She was the only witness to this grotesque and grizzly murder that occured here late, last night. What exactly did the man look like Ms. Parker?"_ The reporter leaned in and asked.

" _My vision isn't what it used to be Janet, but it wasn't a man at all.._ " The woman said very quietly.

The reporter looked at the camera with a frightened expression on her face.

 _"It was a young girl and boy!"_

I perked up immediatley and spit out my food.

"Oh my god!" I belted out. " _..This is, so boring.._ " I said trying to play it off.

My mom gave me a weird look and stared back at the television.

"Could you change it to the weather channel?" I tried to cover up my anguish.

"Can't it wait? I'm watching this." She said shoo'ing me away.

"I think the new episode of _Space Ghost_ is on!" I exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes, turning the volume up.

 _"I rushed outside and seen young man talking to the girl."_ The elderly woman said to the reporter.

 _"What were they wearing exactly? Could you describe it for us?"_ The reporter asked.

 _"Yes, the girl was wearing a black jacket and a red plaid dress, and the boy was wearing a black hoodie and tight bl-"_ I finally managed to snatch the remote from her hands to turn the television off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" My mother snapped at me.

"Uhh.. Why don't you make a list of things for me to do around here and you go and have a day to yourself okay?" I said anxiously trying to block her view of the television.

" _Are you sure?_ " She said to me hesitantly.

"Positive." I reassured her.

"Okay then!" She jumped up and said glowingly.

I let out a deep sigh of relief and tried walking towards my bedroom.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

I stopped with my head down. "I already have the list made." She said laughing.

"What?.." I said as I inspected the list she handed me.

"Black pointed toed straight heel pump?" I asked confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. _That's my list._ " She said embarassed rubbing the side of her head.

"Now, just because you're doing this doesn't mean you're going to be getting out of the rest of your chores for this week." She said as she walked into her bedroom for one second and came out in an entirely differently outfit putting lipstick on.

"I'm going to be home in a few hours, after I do some _shopping_. Try not to mess up the place." She said handing me the keys.

"Alright, alright." I said trying to rush her out the door.

"Oh yeah. Someone came by earlier, while you were asleep." She turned around and said reaching into her purse.

"A little girl, she had the cutest little pig tails."

I felt my face drop and my eyes widen. "She gave this to me, saying it was for ' _the boy who lives here._ ' I think she likes you." She said teasing me handing me an envelope.

My heart stopped and I tried to remain calm.

"Really? I wonder what it could be.." I said as I set it down on the table.

"Remember to get everything on the list." She said and kissed me on the forehead.

"..I will." I said wiping her lipstick off as she exited the room.

When I made sure she was down the hall, I jumped in the air out of anticipation and stared at the envelope.

" _Maka.._ " I said aloud with high hopes.

"That was her name!" My mom said poking her head back in the room.

"Get out!" I yelled as I threw couch cushions at the door.

I sat down at the table observing the evelope, poking at it.

"Alright, I should open this.." I said aloud and stood up hoping to build up the nerve.

I looked at the clock, then the envelope again.

 _"After I do some errands.."_ I procrastinated and ran out of the apartment.

 ** _-End Chapter-_**


End file.
